Hiatu Wiki
Welcome to The wiki about Kitsukitty's Fakemondex, Hiatu, that anyone can edit! made articles since April 2009 ; Section title * Create your own fakemon! * Your fakemon could become famous! * Show YOUR fakemon to the world! * See YOUR fakemon in the game! ?}} --Kitsukitty 19:56, 4 August 2009 (UTC) Hello guys! I'm glad to see that more people have come to this site. Well, guess what? We have already! So, I'm holding a mini-contest! Whoever makes the 100th Article wins a spot as an official beta tester, and that person will also be able to request a fakemon! (No, you don't get to MAKE it, but you get to REQUEST it). That fakemon will have HUGE chance to get into the game! But, whoever makes page 101 gets to have a spot as a minor trainer or minor character in the game. You could be handing out berries, having a battle with one of your favorite qualifying fakemon, or even be rescued by the player! So, what are you waiting for? Start making some pages! Pages with no or very little information don't count and will be deleted, so make sure to put enough information! Thank you, and good luck. --Kitsukitty 22:29, 3 July 2009 (UTC) * I didn't know this place was getting so famous... 36 articles..? Keep it up. And I know some of you guys can't make sprites. Well, if you really want help try using this tutorial. But PLEASE do not browse DeviantART if you are under 13. It's for 13 and up, only. I'm not responsible if you see something that isn't for you! I warned ya! --Kitsukitty 16:44, 14 June 2009 (UTC) * Wow. I left for 2 or 3 days and the site's a little more famous. I'm pleased to see that maybe some of you have been talking about this site? That's nice, I love it! So far, only 2 lucky Pokemon have been selected for the game. But, they're not under lisence! :o It must be re-uploaded. No lisence means that we don't know who made it. We don't want anyone stealing! --Kitsukitty 23:04, 31 May 2009 (UTC) * I see that this site has gotten a tiny bit more fame. :) I hope you few people are enjoying yourselves, because the game is still under construction. It's really gotten somewhere, though. Remember to make a page for your fakemon so that I can check them out. If your sprites aren't very good, I can always redo them. --Kitsukitty 20:28, 7 May 2009 (UTC) * Hey there.. no one! Ha! No one's been finding this site, huh? Well it's gonna be big someday! I'm not letting anyone forget it! If your friends play Pokemon alot, you may want to tell them about so that they're fakemon can be shown to the world. Have fun, everyone! And have you heard about Project Hiatu? --Kitsukitty 22:16, 26 April 2009 (UTC) * Site created! Wow, I can't wait to show the world my Hiatudex fakemon! And you can make some, too. Feel free to make a page. Beware, some may be deleted if you break the rules. If you want to see the fakemon created so far, go here. #028 Selfish Pokémon Becuase of it's selfish and concieted nature, it is often thought to be the reincarnation of an unlikeable prince. Never gives but always takes. ...more Thank you, PokeKnight, for trying so hard. I'm glad you are dedicated to making Fakemon. Though you may discontinue your Fakemon making, I really wish you a happy future. Please continue, I believe you were meant to be persistent! Type your fakemon's name into the box below and press enter to get started! If you enter a fakemon, it might be featured! Go ahead, don't be shy. width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create my fakemon! ; Not sure where to start? * If you are new to wikis, check out the tutorial. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Browse